Enfermeiro
by Lisa Phoenix
Summary: Ron ofende Hermione e procura uma forma de pedir desculpas. Enquanto isso, um acaso não tão agradável o ajudará nesta missão. RHr, spoilers de OdF.


_**Enfermeiro**_

_por Lisa Phoenix_

_

* * *

  
_

- Para que existem gnomos? Eu ficaria realmente agradecido em saber a utilidade desses seres desprezíveis.

- Não seja rabugento, Ron. Não é o único que foi obrigado a desgonomizar o jardim.

- Estou reclamando por nós dois, então, que tal?  
- A língua está afiada, hein?

- Macaco, olha teu rabo!

Infantilmente, Ginny jogou um gnomo coberto de terra em cima do irmão.

- Ei! – Ron ergueu os braços numa tentativa frustrada de se defender. Já iria dar o troco a irmã quando os dois puderam ouvir a mãe de longe.

- Ron! Ginny! Harry e Hermione chegaram!

Há pelo menos duas horas, Ron e Ginny vinham realizando o trabalho que lhes fora incumbido pelas ordens de sua mãe. Não que quisessem, é obvio, porém não se há muitas escolhas nesses casos, ainda mais quando sua mãe for uma . Depois de um café da manhã reforçado compostos de ovos, bacons e leite, os caçulas da família Weasley marcharam em direção aos limites do terreno Weasley.

Como de costume, após duas horas de trabalhos extremamente desagradáveis os irmãos se viram forçados a descontarem sua raiva e cansaço um no outro. Porém, a raiva e cansaço pareceram sumir com a chegada de Harry e Hermione. Fora uma surpresa a chegada dos dois, embora Ginny e Ron soubessem que logo eles chegariam. A achou melhor esconder o fato, como uma boa mãe, para servir de consolo aos filhos depois de uma manhã enfadonha e cansativa.

Para a felicidade dos gnomos, Ron e Ginny correram de volta para casa deixando-os com um tempinho a mais de paz. E para infelicidade das costas de Harry eles se jogaram no amigo, o abraçando e em seguida abraçando Hermione.

Harry que carregava uma expressão desanimada foi arrastado por Ron Toca à dentro enquanto o ruivinho desatava a reclamar.

- Sabe, Harry, se você não chegasse logo eu acho que iria pirar, Ginny inventou que será Medi-Bruxa agora e vive falando sobre doenças, remédios e etc. Esses dias ela me roubou um pastelão de frango dizendo que eu tinha de tomar cuidado com minha saúde e aquele era o sexto pastelão. Mas enfim, e você, como vai?

- Indo.

Ron fez uma careta e parou de andar com a resposta do amigo. Talvez sua expectativa de que a chegada de Harry e Hermione, principalmente de Harry iriam animar o ambiente tivesse ido por água abaixo.

- Animação, Harry! Você não perde por esperar! Preciso te mostrar as novas invenção dos gêmeos.

Harry respondeu o outro com um sorriso amarelo, porém, Ron ao invés de se irritar entristeceu-se com a perspectiva de que talvez ele não fosse capaz de animar o amigo, por mais que tentasse.

* * *

- Veja só esse meu filho mal-educado nem a cumprimentou direito! Mas não ligue, Hermione, venha querida, deixe que eu e Ginny a ajudemos.

- Não é preciso, . Obrigada. – Hermione esboçou um sorriso. – Estou feliz em voltar a Toca novamente.

- E nós estamos felizes com sua vinda, querida.

Hermione ajudada por Ginny entrou na casa ligeiramente torta, mas incrivelmente confortável. Enquanto as duas se dirigiam as escadas, a , Tonks e Remus, que haviam trazido Harry e Hermione até a Toca, foram para a cozinha. Quando finalmente pousaram as malas de Hermione no pequeno quarto de Ginny, Hermione e Ginny dedicaram-se a uma conversa.

- Então, você quer ser medi-bruxa? – Hermione iniciou a conversa retirando suas roupas da mala arrumando-as num baú que lhe era reservado todas as férias.

- Sim, mas isso não é de agora, como sabe. Agora que terei os NOM's decidi que me dedicarei a estudar bastante nas matérias que se é necessário boas notas no NOM's para ser uma medi-bruxa.

- Aquele livro que te emprestei ajudou?

- Oh, ele foi perfeito!

- Fico feliz.

- Hermione, o que houve?

- Ahn?

- Me parece desanimada, aconteceu algo?

- Não, só foi um pouco de tristeza, a conversa com Harry foi meio. – Hermione fechou o baú, sentando-se ao lado de Ginny. – triste.

- Harry não superou ainda a morte de Sirius, precisamos fazer de tudo para distrai-lo, porém, não creio que eu e você sejamos as mais indicadas a fazer isso, Ron poderia fazer isso melhor.

- Sou a melhor amiga de Harry. – Hermione disse ofendida.

- Eu sei, Hermione. Mas Harry e Ron cresceram e estão naquela fase chata que tudo é de homem para homem. Espero apenas que não tenhamos falhado quanto ao fato de achar que seria melhor Harry permanecer n'A Toca à Grimmauld Place. Mas, por favor, vamos falar de coisas animadas. Tonks me prometeu que iria nos levar a algum lugar trouxa.

- É mesmo? – Hermione animou-se um pouco.

- E você poderá me ajudar na escolha de uma roupa?

- Claro. Mas, e seu irmão e Harry?

- Ficaram sobre a guarda de Remus e Moody no Beco Diagonal, enquanto nós, Tonks e Hestia iremos para Londres trouxa, depois de comprarmos nosso material no beco.

- É seguro, Ginny?

- Com duas integrantes da ordem ao nosso lado, deve ser.

- Ano passado não nos deixaram sair. – Hermione estranhou.

- Parece que Dumbledore e os outros concordaram que não podíamos ficar trancados e que Harry precisava de algum tipo de diversão.

- Diversão, huh? Isso parece ótimo. Fico pensando que tipo de diversão seria.

- Ron disse que teve uma idéia de programa com Harry.

- Certamente algo relacionado a quadribol. Já volto.

Dizendo isso Hermione entrou no banheiro do quarto a fim de lavar o rosto. Estava esgotada sem motivo aparente e desanimada. Não agüentava o clima pesado e a decepção que tivera não fazia muito tempo a derrubara por completo.

Estava se tornando impossível esconder, mas Hermione realmente se ofendera com a conduta insensível de seu amigo. Ron, com certeza, não era nenhum gentleman, mas a conduta do amigo a fizera se sentir miserável, será que ele nem ao menos sentira falta dela? Sentiu vontade de comentar algo sobre Krum na mesa, talvez assim ele falasse com ela.

Secando o rosto Hermione esboçou um sorriso e voltou para o quarto.

* * *

- Iremos leva-los ao Beco Diagonal, amanhã, meninos. – A anunciou animada em meio ao jantar.

- Compraremos nosso material? – Harry perguntou.

- Sim, querido e depois você e Ron podem fazer algo junto a Moody e Remus.

- Legal. – Harry remexeu a sopa a sua frente.

O silêncio voltou a prevalecer na cozinha. Tonks resolveu então iniciar uma possível conversa animada.

- Vocês já tem alguma idéia de qual será o novo professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas?

- Não, nenhuma. É sempre assim, eu fico nervosa. – Ginny sorriu passando uma travessa para Hermione.

- Depois de tantos anos tendo de mudar de professor eu acabei me acostumando. – Ron resmungou.

- Espero que não seja nenhum louco como a Umbridge. – Harry comentou.

- Nem fale nisso, Harry. – Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Acalmem-se meninos, sei que irão gostar, pelo menos eu espero. E será melhor que Umbridge, lhes garanto.

- Assim espero. – Ginny fez uma careta.

A conversa já iria morrer se Ron não resolvesse observar algo realmente infeliz.

- Que cheiro é esse?

- Cheiro de comida que você fala, Ron? – Ginny observou irônica.

- Não, Ginny, é um cheiro estranho é... Hermione, é você! O que é isso? Está usando perfume no jantar? Droga, Hermione estamos jantando, esse perfume é exaustivo.

- O que? – Os olhos de Hermione saltaram. Todos na mesa se encolheram com exceção de Ron. – Para a sua informação, seu legume insensível esse cheiro ruim é do perfume que você me deu ano passado, vejo, porém, que deu por dar, sem nem mesmo se tocar o que me deu. – Ela parou respirando fundo - Seu grosso, nunca MAIS pense em dirigir uma palavra para mim. Agora se vocês me dão licença, já estou satisfeita. A comida estava ótima, .

Hermione levantou-se e bateu a cadeira no chão tão forte que o chão estremeceu. Subiu as escadas fazendo bastante barulho e quando se ouviu uma porta batendo veio o silêncio. Que logo foi cortado pela .

- RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, PODERIA ME EXPLICAR O QUE FOI ISSO AGORA POUCO?

- Eu..

- Que tipo de educação lhe demos? O que foi isso agora, Ronald? Você enlouqueceu? Você não é de fazer isso, ninguém em sã consciência faria isso com uma amiga. Meu Merlin, Harry, Tonks desculpem-me, vocês não tinha de ouvir isso. Agora, Ronald, ande direto para o escritório, preciso ter uma conversinha com você.

Dizendo isso a levantou-se e Ron pálido fez o mesmo seguindo a mãe. Os dois sumiram de vista, e Tonks sem graça ia arriscar algum comentário, quando Ginny se levantou correndo e mexendo no bolso pegou duas orelhas extensíveis.

- Eu quero ver o que irá acontecer.

- Eu também quero saber.

Ginny e Harry saltaram da mesa correndo para a porta do escritório. Tonks levantou-se também para impedi-los:

- Meninos, não, voltem aqui não podemos fazer...

Porém, não conseguiu se conter e logo estava tentando ouvir a conversa também.

* * *

- Eu sei que você e Hermione tem essas briguinhas e tudo mais, mas dessa vez Ronald eu realmente não te reconheci.

- Mas mãe.

- Mas mãe, nada! Merlin, Ron. Você realmente ofendeu ela e EM PÚBLICO. Você não tem dó dela? Ela fez algo a você? Meu Merlin, meu filho, você foi realmente insensível e grosso.

- Eu, eu...

- Ron, você está de castigo. Quem sabe assim não pensa no que fez? Não me surpreenderia se ela nunca mais voltasse a falar com você.

Ron contorceu o rosto.

- Não adianta fazer essa cara meu filho, ou agir impulsivamente, você deve lutar contra seus vícios, seus defeitos, suas inseguranças se não você não anda para frente e pode acabar ferindo alguém que você ame. E não digo sobre o que você fez com Hermione, mas a mim, e a seu pai, e seus irmãos. Vocês nos envergonhou com essa sua atitude.

Ron continuou quieto, imóvel. A Sra. Weasley suspirando voltou-se para fora do escritório a fim de terminar seu jantar.

- Você acha que realmente precisava fazer isso na frente de Harry, Ron? Você não acham que deveríamos estar o mais felizes possível para tentar animar Harry? Não seja mimado Ron, porque não criei nenhum filho meu para ser. – Respirou fundo. – Agora chega, preciso terminar minha sopa.

Dizendo isso a abriu a porta, vendo as expressões culpadas dos três sentados a mesa. Teve o impulso de falar-lhes para pararem de ouvirem pelas portas, mas achou melhor ficar quieta e terminar o seu jantar.

Por dentro se remoendo pensava se o marido estivesse ali, não teria resolvido a questão melhor. E desejou que o marido e o primogênito voltassem logo de sua viagem.

* * *

Ron resolveu ignorar seu estômago lhe implorando por comida e se trancou em seu quarto até Harry ir dormir. Jogou-se em sua cama e ignorou por completo o calor que sentia jogando o coberto para cima de si.

Se culpa matasse ele já teria morrido e ressuscitado inúmeras vezes. Não era nenhum segredo, nem mesmo para ele, que ele era impulsivo, um resmungão, e até insensível.

Ele havia tentado, sim, realmente havia tentado melhorar, mas parecia impossível. Também, do jeito que os outros ajudavam... Eles não lhe davam nenhuma confiança, porém, naquele dia Ron teve consciência de talvez eles não dessem com razão. Para que apoiar um ser abissal que fala algo daquele modo com a amiga? E Merlin, o pior a porcaria do perfume fora ele que tinha dado!

Ele havia prometido muitas coisas, que iria crescer, que seria mais esforçado, menos impulsivo entre outros. No entanto, não vinha conseguindo executar nenhuma de suas metas e promessas.

Mas o pior eram suas ações para com Hermione. Fazia algum tempo ele havia se tocado que gostava de Hermione, porém, no término daquele 5° ano, percebera que ela não gostava dele, pelo menos, não parecia. Ele lhe dera um PERFUME e ela não disse nada. O que ela queria afinal? E ele lá era pessoa de dar perfume? Não a culpava, afinal, se ela não gostava dele, realmente ficava chato para ela e ficaria quieta.

Decidiu então tentar esquece-la, infelizmente vinha operando seu plano mal, e acabara ofendendo a amiga. Para não falar que nem ao menos a cumprimentara direito em sua chegada. Oras, aonde ele estava com a cabeça? Queria esquecer o amor que sentia por ela, mas não queria perder a amizade dela. E se ele continuasse daquele jeito perderia.

Isso se já não tivesse perdido.

* * *

Harry entrou no quarto de Ron sem graça, não sabia se o amigo ainda estaria ai e se gostaria de sua chegada. Viu que o amigo aparentemente já dormia e deitou-se.

- Harry...

O chamado de Ron o alertou.

- Oi..

- Amanhã, poderíamos ir a Londres trouxa com Moody e o Lupin?

- Claro.

- Obrigada.

Harry iria perguntar o que ele queria em Londres trouxa, imaginou que era algo a ver com Hermione, mas achou melhor ficar quieto e puxando o cobertor, dormiu.

* * *

Mesmo depois do infeliz acontecimento, a deixou Ron partir com os amigos, pensando que talvez melhor para Harry. Apesar dos dois amigos brigados, o grupo seguiu animado e Ron parecia ter se recuperado, conversando alegremente com Harry.

- Você ouviu falar sobre a nova vassoura que lançaram?

- Não muito. Mas o que ela tem?

- O que ela tem? Oh, ela é simplesmente ótima, melhor do que sua Firebolt, sem dúvida.

- Meninos, estão com sua lista ai? – Perguntou a .

- Estamos. – Responderam os dois.

- Então vamos todos comprarmos os livros, depois poderemos nos separar.

Já no Floreios e Borrões, Ron impacientemente procurava algum livro nas estantes. Harry que o seguia tentava em vão entender o que Ron fazia. Perguntara uma vez o que o amigo estava fazendo e acabara recebendo como resposta um resmungo. Respirando fundo tentou algo novamente.

- Ron, o que você procura.

- Algo.

- E em que eu posso ajudar?

- Em nada, sinceramente. – Ron deu uma última olhada numa estante. – É, não tem nada aqui. Acho que teremos de tentar a sorte em Londres trouxa mesmo.

- Ron do que você está falando?

- Eu vou comprar algo para Hermione, quem sabe assim ela me perdoa, sei lá.

- Olha Ron, eu acho que...

- Meninos, já pegaram seus livros?

- Ah, sim mãe.

E Ron se dirigiu a mãe sem responder a Harry, que continuou curioso.

* * *

Depois da força-los a fazerem quase tudo juntos, diferente do que ela sugerira no começo do dia. Eles se dividiram, por fim.

- O que os meninos querem fazer? – Moody disse.

- Vamos a loja de Quadribol e depois gostaríamos de ir numa livraria trouxa. – Harry respondeu pelo amigo.

- Livraria trouxa? – Remus sufocou um risinho.

- É. – Ron disse virando o rosto corado.

- Bem, livraria trouxa? Vigilância dobrada! Acho melhor não.

- Não acho que tenha problema se eles ficarem juntos a nós. – Remus disse, entendendo a necessidade de Ron de ir a uma livraria trouxa. – Mas será rápido tudo bem?

- Claro. – Harry olhou para o amigo.

* * *

- Hermione, não come isso. É alimento comprado na rua, que você não sabe quem fez. E se tiver salmonela, hein? E se estiver estragado?

- Calma, Ginny. – Tonks interveio. – Também não é assim.

- Ginny, Tonks tem razão, não se pode ficar na paranóia que qualquer coisa te fará mal. E eu estou com fome, pouco me importa isso agora. – Hermione respondeu comendo o cachorro-quente.

- Meninas, acho que vocês queriam ver essa loja, não é? – Hestia falou apontando para uma loja de roupas.

- É! – Ginny sorriu adiantando-se para loja.

* * *

- Então acharam o que queriam? – Remus perguntou, fingindo que não via a sacola na mão de Ron.

- Sim. – Ron responde com cara feia.

- Bem, então acho que a última parada é na loja de Quadribol. – Remus desviou do assunto

- Eu preciso comprar algumas coisas

- E eu preciso comprar novas luvas. – Ron comentou investindo no novo assunto iniciado.

* * *

Depois de chegarem em casa e lancharem, os jovens se divertiram com as novas invenções dos Gêmeos que os mostraram secretamente até a descobrir e acabar com a festa.

- Está na hora de dormir, anda. Todos para a cama. - Com reclamações eles subiram mesmo sendo cedo na opinião deles e de seus olhos.

Ron tentou de todas as maneiras dormir, mas não conseguiu. Tentou chamar Harry, mas esse já caíra no sono. Sem achar outra alternativa resolveu descer à cozinha para comer algo.

Tentou a velha lenda do leite, mas não funcionou, aliás, o leite trouxera outro problema, fome. Estava calmo comendo um sanduíche quando ouviu um barulho preparou-se para um sermão da mãe. Porém para sua surpresa não viu sua mãe, mas Hermione, aparecer na porta da cozinha.

- Boa noite. – Disse educadamente olhando para o sanduíche como se achasse um pedaço de ouro nele.

- Boa noite. – Hermione respondeu passando por ele – Insônia?

- Mais ou menos.

- Hmm... entendo.

- E você?

- Estou um pouco enjoada.

- Enjoada? O que houve?

- Não sei, algo me fez mal.

- Que chato.

- É.

Os dois ficaram calados. Hermione se censurava por ter falado com ele, deveria ter sido mais forte e não ter caído em tentação.

- Você quer que eu faça um chá para você? – Ron sugeriu terminando o sanduíche.

- Um chá? Isso, isso... – Hermione arregalou os olhos, surpresa. – Foi muito gentil da sua parte.

- Não é nada. Mamãe diz que um chá sempre nos recupera de qualquer coisa.

- Mamãe diz o mesmo, vai ver é coisa de mãe.

- Ou vai ver é verdade. Vamos sente-se eu farei o chá.

- Não precisa, eu faço.

- Eu faço questão. – Ron disse virando o rosto corado.

Hermione arriscou um sorriso e sentou-se numa cadeira de costas para Ron. Estava nervosa para piorar sua situação, sempre ficava nervosa ao lado de Ron, mas dessa vez era pior porque seu estômago revirava mais e mais.

De repente Hermione sentiu o estômago dar uma pontada e algo começar a subir a sua garganta.

- Ron, eu acho que eu vou..

Ron não conseguiu chegar a tempo, Hermione já estava no chão colocando as tripas para fora. Desajeitado e desesperado, Ron tentou levanta-la, vendo que não conseguiria, sentou-a e segurou sua cabeça. Procurando em sua lembrança algo que pudesse fazer, a única coisa que Ron achou foi tentar acalma-la.

- Está tudo bem, Hermione. Tudo bem.

E para sua frustração, Hermione começara a chorar depois de uma pausa.

- Não chore Hermione, não tem nada demais, isso acontece! Vou te dar uma poção e tudo ficará melhor. Me espere aqui.

Ron levantou-se, mas Hermione o impediu puxando seu braço.

- Não me deixa sozinha.

Meio desnorteado, Ron voltou-se a abaixar, e quando Hermione parou um pouco de botar as coisas para fora ele a levantou com um pouco de ajuda da mesma e com um enorme esforço a levou ao banheiro.

- Lave a boca, Hermione.

- Eu quero vomitar, Ron. – Hermione disse chorosa.

Ron rapidamente abriu a privada, segurando a cabeça dela.

- Hermione, eu preciso chamar mamãe para te ajudar, ou Ginny que parece saber algo de medicina. Você pode ficar um instante...

- Não por favor, fique comigo. – Hermione pediu fraca.

- Está bem. – Ron suspirou afagando o cabelo dela, na parte não suja. – Escute, ali tem uma estante de poções vou pegar uma para o estômago. Não desmaie.

Ron depois de procurar bastante achou uma antiga poção, aparentemente ainda na validade e rezando para que Hermione não a vomitasse, deu-lhe a amiga.

- Lhe devo desculpas por hoje de manhã.

- Está tudo bem.

- Não, não está. Eu fiz mal, como sempre eu fui idiota. Tentei te evitar um pouco e acabei te afastando demais.

- Porque você queria me evitar, Ron?

- Bem, é complicado. Você recebeu meu presente?

- Presente?

- Um livro.

- Ah, aquele livro, foi você quem mandou?

- Foi.

- Pensei que tivesse sido meus pais, eu adorei o presente, Ron. Eu não sei se você sabe, mas aquele é meu romance favorito.

- Eu sei, eu ouvi você comentar.

- E você guardou o nome? Foi realmente gentil da sua... – Hermione parou com uma careta.

- Hermione, você está bem?

A resposta foi Hermione se curvar para a privada novamente.

- Bem, pelo menos a poção deve ter encostado no estômago. Não se preocupe Hermione, ficarei com você.

E paciente, Ron afagou os cabelos de Hermione tentando acalma-la e se preparar por uma noite em claro.

* * *

- Hermione? O que faz aqui tão cedo?

A Sra. Weasley tomou um susto em ver a garota sentada na mesa da cozinha preparando seu café da manhã.

- Ahh... é uma longa história.

- História? – Ginny chegou na cozinha também, parecendo perder todo o sono assim que ouvira a palavra história.

- É. – Hermione corou. – Ontem não me senti bem e por algum acaso, Ron estava aqui fazendo um lanche. Eu me senti mal a noite inteira e ele cuidou de mim, estou fazendo o café dele para agradecer. Você sabe.. ver uma pessoa vomitar as tripas coração em meio a noite inteira deve ser desgastante.

- Ron fez isso? – Ginny arregalou os olhos. – Nossa, que milagre.

- Não é um milagre, Ginny. – Hermione corou mais ainda.

- Ah, não? Ele realmente gosta de você. Mas EI! Vocês nem me chamaram? Eu tenho vários conhecimentos sobre essas coisas! Sabe o que eu acho? Eu acho que o que te fez mal foram aqueles pasteis! Você vomitou em jato, Hermione?

- Ginny! – A interrompeu a filha chocada.

- É, acho que sim.

- O pastel era de frango! Deve ter sido salmonela!

- Não importa o que foi, o importante é que você está melhor, não é, Mione querida?

- É, eu estou melhor, mas Ron coitado.

- Oh não se preocupe, ele já passou por coisas piores.

- Aonde ele está agora?

- Limpando o banheiro.

As três ficaram quietas

- É, Hermione, ele não é tão ruim assim. Quero dizer, ele seria um marido bem flexível, não acha? Ajudaria na limpeza, a ampararia nos enjôos da gravidez...

- GINNY! – Hermione berrou, embaraçada.

No meio tempo, Harry apareceu também, sonolento.

- Perdi algo?

- Ron ficou de enfermeiro e cuidou de Hermione a noite toda! – Ginny riu.

Hermione, envergonhada pedia que eles parassem. Porém, para ela, não importava o que eles diziam, no fundo, Ron seria sempre o seu melhor enfermeiro, o seu melhor parceiro, independente das brigas, de sua personalidade impulsivo, e de sua grande cabeça-dura.

Afinal, ele era o seu Ron. Que dedicava-se apenas a ela. Mesmo que ela estivesse coberta de vômito.

**FIM**

Terminada em Maio de 2005.


End file.
